


As Hot As You Can Stand It

by unmended



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Everyone needs a vacation, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Hot Spring Episode, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Spicy Makeouts, The WoL deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: You've been invited to spend some time relaxing at the de Borel winter lodge; being the Warrior of Light is exhausting work, after all.Ishgard has always been cold, and you've always been comfortable with that, but the lodge's sauna and baths warm especially nicely when paired with company, it would seem.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Reader, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Estinien Wyrmblood/Reader, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46
Collections: Bookclub Winter Fic Exchange 2020





	As Hot As You Can Stand It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nidvaller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidvaller/gifts).



* * *

While you consider Ishgard to be your second home, it still somehow manages to hold some surprises within the city limits.

Or, the outskirts, if we’re to be specific.

You weren’t aware that the Lord Commander took respite - or holidays of any kind - nor that he had access to a lodge. So when you find yourself staring at an Ishgardian address you don’t recognize (along with a very,  _ very _ inviting note) it almost feels like a Starlight present all it’s own. 

Intrigue, a little bit of mystery, and excitement mingle together low in your stomach and it sets to fluttering. 

You pick your way out to the edge of the city, where the numbers on houses stop being numbers and the buildings don’t grow quite as high, but they’re still nice enough, and you  _ think _ you can see a snow-lined road leading out and off into the distance. It’s chilly (as it always is) and you wrap your arms around yourself as you take a look around. Another chill runs up your spine; though this time not from the cold.

You spin around on booted heel and you catch the briefest flash of movement out of the corner of your eye on a nearby rooftop before the figure vanishes. Your eyes narrow.

“ ‘Scuse me. Couldn’t help but notice you milling about.” A voice says from behind you. “Generally the ‘nly folks who mill ‘round here are looking for a lift up to the hot springs.”

“Hot springs?” You catch yourself saying before you can think better of it as you turn. An older Elezen man watches you with a warm smile.

“Oh yes - I hear it’s lovely this time of year wit’ a fresh layer of snow, if you’re looking for a spot ‘o relaxin’.” He says.

* * *

As it happens, the man was more than happy to offer his caravan services for a modest fee and some polite conversation. He drops you at the top of a particularly steep and snowy hill, bidding farewell and checking over his birds and wagon before taking off once more.  It starts to snow.

Glancing at the paper in your hand once more for the address, it becomes apparent that it is quite a private location and you’re glad you ran into that man when you did. To your right seems to be a public trail and access - to the left seems to be…

A gated entrance to a lodge. No heraldry to speak of, but formal lettering does seem to indicate that this is the place you’re looking for. There’s a smattering of other, smaller lodges off in the distance but you spot the steps towards the entrance and carefully make your way to the door.

You knock, hesitantly at first but then with more force. Three strong raps.

Relief floods in when you’re greeted with the familiar face of the Lord Commander.

“Ah! Excellent - I just had the kettle put on.” Aymerc’s blue eyes sparkle with delight as he steps aside to invite you in. “I am full glad you were able to make the time to join us...”

“I am, too.” You smile warmly, taking a quick glance through the entryway. “I didn’t know you had a lodge.”

“Well…” He smiles sheepishly. “It is not oft that it is put to use, I’ll admit. It’d be fair to say that it’s more alike to an empty rental property at this point.”

A dull thud, and then another is heard on the rooftop and both of you immediately glance up to mark the sound.

“...It seems our other guest has arrived.” Aymeric murmurs, exasperated, then looks back to you. “Would you like some tea?” You can still hear a faint tapping on the roof as it fades off to another part of the lodge.

“Absolutely.” You reply, not bothering to hide the fondness you feel from your voice.

* * *

Half a bell later you have your tea. Watching Aymeric spoon that sickly sweet syrup into his tea briefly distracts you as you blow gently on your own mug to cool it.

“I’m afraid there isn’t much to entertain here.” Aymeric says as he stirs.

_ I can think of a few things…  _ Your mind supplies, unhelpfully. Sipping your tea to hide the heat that’s undoubtedly rushed to your face, you take a moment before responding.

“I’m no child; I don’t need to be entertained.” You grin over your mug. “But I was promised some specific amenities...?”

“Of course.” Aymeric says. “I took the liberty of heating a few of them up while waiting - I hope that wasn’t too presumptuous.”

“Is there...somewhere I can stow my things and freshen up?” You say, excitedly.

Aymeric startles briefly before schooling his expression into something calmer. “How thoughtless of me-” And though you rush to assure him with a hand, he’s already babbling on about what hallway to turn down, so you take one last sip of your tea and collect your things before following quickly after him.

* * *

You open the door to the large suite to find it warmed already; a fire stoked in the hearth.

It’s pristine. The largest bed you’ve ever seen sits at the back of the room and there’s a small part of you that desperately wants to collapse into it, but you hold back.

You were promised rest and relaxation, and you trust you’ll get both in time.

There’s a large window to the side of the room and upon peering outside you can see it’s quickly starting to blizzard. The cold was unlikely to allow for any outdoor activities, but you certainly weren’t going anywhere now. You do briefly worry about being snowed in…

But that’s a problem for tomorrow.

Laying your things out on the daybed at the window, you realize that the room you’re in is already occupied. Almost as soon as you hear it, the shower tap shuts off in the bathroom and something thrills low in your gut. You hear the door creak open and you quickly turn away and busy yourself with your bag.

Your name, spoken low, draws your attention right back to the door. Damp moonlight hair stuck to his face and a towel slung precariously low on his hips, Estinien leans against the door frame.

“Estinien,” you say, a bit more breathless than you intended as you let your gaze rake over him, “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“No intrusion. A pleasant surprise, nothing more.” The corner of his mouth curls up into a smile as he stares you up in equal measure. Heat rises unbidden to your face, but you refuse to be the one to look away.

Estinien closes the distance between the two of you and leans in to press a chaste kiss to your cheek. As he pulls away, a whisper:

“I will be in the sauna, if you’ve a mind to join me. I’m sure our Lord Commander means to.”

He does not miss the slight hitch in your breath or the tension in your spine as he passes, leaving the room to stalk down the hall.

* * *

Washed, then wrapped in a towel and robe you plucked from the closet, you peer out of the door and down the hall. Based on Aymeric’s previous instructions, the sauna should be at the end.

Though the lodge is minimally staffed, you do  _ so very much _ wish to make your trip to the sauna unnoticed, so you pad quickly down the hall and duck into the door that looks correct.

You’re greeted with a small entryway, significantly warmer than the hall, with a door marked for the sauna and one for the baths. You shrug off your robe, hang it, and push through the wooden door to the sauna before your mind catches up with you.

The air that hits your face is arid, like Thanalan in the middle of the afternoon but without the sun to burn your skin. It’s hot, warming you instantly, but it’s not altogether unpleasant.

Estinien is lounging on one of the lower seating levels near the coals (and relaxed, for once, you think absently to yourself). Aymeric, to his left, occupies one of the higher benches a bit to the side. Both men are covered in a light sheen of sweat and their conversation trails off at your arrival.

There’s a space between them that you can occupy, and something tells you that demurring to sit to the side isn’t something either would accept from you.

_ Besides,  _ you think,  _ where’s the fun in that? _

You step lightly up to the benches, climbing to the one higher to sit at Aymeric’s right, your legs teasing into Estinien’s space. You break the silence, finally:

“This was a wonderful idea Aymeric, thank you.” You say, turning to him and cupping the side of his face with your hand before gently bringing your lips together.

“I can’t take all the credit,” he smiles as you part. “It was actually Estinien’s idea.”

“Oh?” You turn and nudge the Dragoon with your toe.

“You always look exhausted.” Estinien grouses as he shrugs his shoulders.

“I think what Estinien is trying to say,” Aymeric purrs, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close, “is that he wanted to help you relax.”

Estinien grunts and ducks his head as he smooths a hand up your calf, trapping the limb in his lap. You don’t quite catch his answering grumble, but when he presses his thumb in and along the arch of your foot the answer stops mattering entirely.

Letting out a muted groan, you slide more heavily against Aymeric and he laughs.

“I’ll take that to mean it is working, then?” Aymeric says as he takes one of your hands and begins to rub the tension away in it as well. A gentle press of his thumbs along the overused tendons has you sighing happily, eyes fluttering closed.

Estinien continues his own ministrations as well, tense muscle going pliant under clever fingers. As he reaches just above the knee on your other leg, he slows, rising to his feet to tower over you.

“Better?” He growls, with a hint of want. You crack an eye open to find him staring.

“Mm, better...” You murmur quietly into Aymeric’s shoulder, resting your head. “But I wonder if there isn’t something more you’re holding out on.” 

“Fiend.” Aymeric says, nudging you. “I’d take care in taunting him.” 

You make a big show of raising your arms over your head in a leisurely stretch. “My dear Lord Commander, whatever do you mea-” Your wrist is seized, then, as Estinien brings his shoulder to your middle and hoists you bodily over his back one smooth motion.

“Alright.” He says over your peal of laughter, trapping your squirming legs with an arm. “To the baths.” 

* * *

Manhandled, divested of your towel and all but thrown into the steaming waters, you’re set upon by  _ ravenous _ beasts. 

Teeth and lips close over the fluttering pulse at your neck; you twine your fingers into dark raven hair to keep Aymeric close at your back as you lean against him. A fire coils up your spine as Estinien draws his hands gently up your flank, along your ribs, to tease across your chest. Water beads and cools along the trail he leaves, prickling you with gooseflesh. 

Estinien kisses you fiercely, demanding, and you gasp into his mouth just as teeth prick the heated skin at your neck once more. You sling your free arm across Estinien’s shoulders to keep yourself upright. Between the heady rush of arousal and the heat from the water you’re drawing perilously close to the edge of  _ something.  _

“Mercy…” You say breathlessly, pressing your forehead against Estinien.

“Is that truly what you want?” He rumbles against the sweat at your temple, stilling.

“Well-” You say, slowly. “Perhaps just a cooler locale. I fear I may overheat.” Your smile is sheepish, but the playful glint is not missed when you look up to meet his eyes.

“Then let us away.” Aymeric says from behind you, tugging you to the edge of the large stone basin. Towels are collected and haphazardly wrapped, you have your robe and Estinien walks behind as you exit, insisting on wandering out with the towel slung low on his hips once more.

* * *

The Dragoon walks slowly, each step calculated like a predator would stalk prey.

“Lord Aymeric?” A voice rings out in the quiet of the hall and all three of you spin to meet the owner. A member of Aymeric’s staff gestures to him. “Repast, Ser?”

“Ah, yes.” Aymeric says absently, half looking back to you and Estinien. The Dragoon slides his hand down your back and roughly grabs your bottom and you do your utmost to stifle the noise that threatens to escape your throat.

“In the Master suite, in about a bell?” Aymeric says.

Estinien shoots Aymeric an icy glare. 

“Make that two.” The Lord Commander corrects, grinning, as he steps aside to usher you both back towards the suite. He nods to his attendant in thanks before awkwardly departing.

Closing the suite door behind him with a sigh, Aymeric rounds on Estinien.

“Depraved.” He mutters, grabbing him by the jaw and biting gently at his bottom lip. “Half-naked and flirting in front of my staff. Incorrigible.” 

Estinien laughs, hands still on you.

“You know I do it precisely  _ because _ it riles you so-” He says.

“Both of you, the bed,  **now** .” Aymeric growls.

* * *

You wake some time later under the covers, the spaces beside you vacant but warm, and you take some time to stretch out before you hear a knock at the door. 

Blearily, you watch as Aymeric opens the door to what looks like an absolutely mouth-watering selection of charcuterie, breads and crackers, and a pot of tea. Your stomach makes it’s demands known, but you take a moment to watch fondly as your two companions mill about it and make their own selections before you clear your throat.

“Bring it here before you pick through all the good bits.” You call out to them, smiling. “I’m not getting up.”

Food is brought before you and you let yourself luxuriate in the frivolity of it all, sighing, as you lick the salt from your fingers.

_ Yes _ , you think,  _ this was a wonderful idea. _

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Nidvaller! This was an experiment and a challenge to write so I hope it entertains and delights!
> 
> Happy Starlight! :^)


End file.
